In the fabrication of store fixtures and support structures for other uses, it is common to utilize sections of modular tubing which are removably connected together. In forming a "T" connection, wherein the end of one elongated tube is mounted perpendicularly to the side of a second elongated tube, it is common to affix a tubular peg or the like to the side of the tube over which the hollow end of the second tube is then removably mounted. The problem with such a method is that the peg is welded to the tube along its outside edges, discoloring the tube and permitting easy observation of unsightly welds.
A second problem with previous connection methods was in the use of a set screw or the like threaded through an aperture in the attachment tube so as to abut the connector peg on the base tube. Because the tube was of a material which was relatively thin, there were few threads capable of supporting the set screw. Thus, the aperture threads could easily be stripped upon overtightening of the set screw.
Another problem lies in the use of set screws is in the fact that set screws. Set screws can be easily lost when backed out of the threaded aperture. In order to remove the attachment tube from the peg of prior art connectors, it was necessary to back the set screw outwardly nearly completely from the tube. Keeping track of small parts such as set screw and the like is time consuming and can result in the needless loss of time in attempting to assemble a tubing support frame.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved tubing connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tubing connector which is mountable to the side of a tube without requiring an outside observable weld.
A further object is to provide a tubing connector which will more securely hold the attachment tube in combination with the base tube, than prior art connectors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tubing connector of a type with a set screw which cannot be backed out of the attachment tube.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tubing connector which is simple to manufacture and easy to install and use.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.